


The Evil Super Villain that needs Saving

by treerose61



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Rookie Superhero, Super basketball, Superheroes, might add more characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treerose61/pseuds/treerose61
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata was pushed into the life of a basketball playing superhero. He wants to help though and after they beat Akashi, he sees a new side of him. Can Furihata accept and save the Evil Super Villian who's not actually all that evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Evil Super Villain that needs Saving

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad. Please comment if you think this is good enough to keep going. Sorry for grammar mistakes too.  
> Thx for reading though. Haha  
> I don't know what I think of this. :)

Furihata loved being a part of the superhero team Seirin, he didn't care if he was never involved in the actual fighting. Seeing his team defeat bad guys and save people was good enough in its own. When he first joined the team he honestly thought it would be annoying but all of his friends were now apart of it and their was nothing better.  
"Furi" the coach yelled "you better be paying attention, your first mission is tomorrow".  
He jumped "o..of course, I..I'm ready" he stuttered nervously.  
The coach sighed and turned back to kagami. Furihata sighed "I'm so nervous"  
"Cheer up Furi" kiyoshi sempai said patting him on the head. "You'll be fine"  
"I sure hope so"  
Kiyoshi smiled "I do too, after all were going against Rakuzan"  
Furihata shivered at the memory of meeting Rakuzans leader, he was one scary super villain.  
The teen leader had practically stabbed Kagami with scissors when they first met, thankfully Kagami moved out of the way. Furihata didn't want to get on the redheads bad side and in two days he was going to be fighting him. He shivered at the memory.  
"Furi, don't get to nervous, just relax" Kuroko said patting his back, his face as stoic as ever. "Akashi isn't that scary, he wouldn't dare kill anyone either" he stated. "No need to feel nervous"  
Furihata laughed "yea o..of course"  
"Ok everyone, Trainings done for today" the coach yelled "don't forget about the battle in two days, we need to be prepared"  
"Hai" everyone yelled, grabbing their bags and heading home.

Furihata sighed in relief. Practice had been brutal and he was glad to feel the cold night air on his sweaty skin. He decided to walk home instead of calling his mom, the night air felt good and he needed a good walk. Christmas was around the corner and he still didn't know what to get his sister. It honestly felt to warm outside to be Christmas but it was relaxing to walk outside without freezing. He smiled then frowned in remembrance about the battle.  
"Geez, I'm gonna die in two days" he sighed.  
"Maybe I should confess to that girl before I do" he thought

Flashback  
"Furihata, if you want to date me, you have to become the best at something" she smirked.  
"O..ok, I will t..then" he blushed, promising that he will. He ran back to class and sighed all through the lesson. He couldn't think of anything he could do. He walked out of the classroom after the bell rang thinking. He stopped in front of the billboard and smiled, there had to be something here. He spotted an opening for basketball and smiled. "That could be fun, I'll try that"  
He walked through the hallway and bravely stepped into the gym to try out  
"Um is anyone here, I would like to join"  
He paused at the door and looked around. The place was empty, wasn't their tryouts today. He was about to turn around when he was jumped and knocked unconscious suddenly and dragged into the locker room.  
He woke with a start, "where am I" he sighed rubbing his head.  
"So your awake, sorry for knocking you out. We can't have our hideout being discovered by criminals though, so we take extra measures." A guy said with a sheepish smile.  
"Criminals?" Furihata questioned, generally confused.  
"So you wanna be a super hero" the guy asked, completely ignoring Furihata's confused look.  
"Superhero? U..um. Ah! is that a code name for basketball"?  
"Hum.. Um sure, so yes or no"  
"Y..yes" Furihata said, still confused.  
"Great, were fighting some villains tomorrow, so come watch okay. It'll be a good learning experience and you'll meet the others"  
"Ah okay..Wait What!"  
The other boy ignored him and waved good bye "don't forget, be here tomorrow"  
End  
"Well I'm good at something now, maybe she'll accept" he thought happily, putting a slight hop in his step. Laughing at the memory of his first meeting with the captain. He really was stupid sometimes.  
He Unlocked his house and pushed the door open "I'm home" he yelled. The house was dark and his mother didn't answer. "I guess their out on a date" Furihata decided with a laugh, kicking his shoes off at the door. His sister must be at a friends house too. "Well looks like I'm alone tonight" he sighed. What a perfect way to end his life, alone and in the dark. Of course he was probably exaggerating and being overly cautious, but Akashi was scary and beating him will be hell. "I should take a bath" he said aloud for no reason. He threw his school bag on the coach and headed to his room to change. When changed out of his sweaty clothes he headed to the bath with a fresh pair of Pjs and a towel.  
He turned on the water and waited for the bath to fill before jumping in, relaxing in the warmth. His muscles felt much better.  
For some reason his mind kept drifting back to Akashi the super-villain. The boy was a force to be reckon with and extremely handsome. He didn't seem evil either or at least not in that way. From what Kuroko's mentioned he became evil after middle school because of never being beaten and he became slightly insane. Kuroko now has this thing about beating all the generation of miracles so they can be good again. Furihata agreed and they were already part way there. He just didn't know if they could really beat him.  
He sighed, he wasn't looking forward to this at all, and he still wants to confess to that girl.  
Tomorrow was going to be interesting.  
He sunk lower into the bath and relaxed, he'd worry about it later he decided.

**Author's Note:**

> How was the first chapter, good enough to keep going.


End file.
